


Forgiven

by stirlingphoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Voltron Rarepair Flash Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/pseuds/stirlingphoenix
Summary: '“Never gonna forgive you." The caress of his lips against Lotor's skin undermines his declaration, but Shiro can't say he really means it. He could say a lot of things right now—he could go into vivid detail and outline what a fool Lotor is, stepping in the line of fire and taking a direct hit for him, when it should have and would have been the other way around, if not of course, for Lotor's imprudent misstep.But he doesn't. Relief coupled with the unyielding desire to shower Lotor with affection outweighs his instinct to gently chide Lotor and make him understand the concept of the human heart attack he'd nearly given Shiro over this encounter.'





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Voltron Rare Pair Flash Bang! The amazing [noogenesis](http://noogenesis.tumblr.com/) drew some incredible artwork to accompany this story, which can be found [here](http://noogenesis.tumblr.com/post/178261909466/i-illustrated-stirlingphoenixs-fic-forgiven-e)! Noogenesis was also kind enough to beta this for me, so a super huge 'thank you!' goes out to them for that too!

Shiro doesn't have an excuse for this—not a real one, anyway. The steadfast patience that comes so naturally has long since been forgotten as he pounces Lotor just seconds after Lotor awakens on a cot in the med bay. He should give Lotor a chance to gather his wits about him, let him take in his surroundings, and overall ensure Lotor's wellbeing before persuading him into something that calls for a little exertion. Shiro should have his priorities in check, but when Lotor's gaze settles upon him, his eyes blurry from sleep and still riddled with exhaustion, Shiro can't help himself. He kisses Lotor with everything he has, making his disapproval of Lotor's previous actions and his relief known through his lips, prompting Lotor to return his affections in full. The reciprocation only urges Shiro forward, igniting a spark of desire deep within his chest.

One small flame, so innocent, hardly more than a flicker of light, fed by the hushed gasps of pleasure that slip past Lotor’s lips, soon becomes a ravenous wildfire, spreading throughout his entire being and silencing the last of the voices that tell him to hold back. It’s only when raw need succeeds in its mission to consume him whole that Shiro finds himself on top of Lotor, with one knee nestled in between his legs while the other braces itself against the mattress.

Nothing short of resistance from Lotor himself could stop him—Shiro silently thanks every god in existence that Lotor doesn’t do anything of the sort, in fact, he only encourages Shiro, his shaky hands working their way up Shiro’s torso, fingertips tracing along every scar and muscle curve as if Lotor doesn’t already know every single detail of his body. Lotor’s gentle touch sends shivers of pure bliss up Shiro’s spine, driving him further towards the brink of madness when they’ve only just begun. His lips soon deviate away from Lotor’s, pressing chaste, needy kisses along his sharp jawline, and eventually meandering down his neck, where Shiro’s lips feel the quickened pulse of Lotor’s heart.

“Never gonna forgive you." The caress of his lips against Lotor's skin undermines his declaration, but Shiro can't say he really means it. He could say a lot of things right now—he could go into vivid detail and outline what a fool Lotor is, stepping in the line of fire and taking a direct hit for him, when it should have and would have been the other way around, if not of course, for Lotor's imprudent misstep.

But he doesn't. Relief coupled with the unyielding desire to shower Lotor with affection outweighs his instinct to gently chide Lotor and make him understand the concept of the human heart attack he'd nearly given Shiro over this encounter.

“Never?" The coy grin tugging at the corners of Lotor's mouth all but begs for Shiro to set him right.

“Never." Itching to wipe that cheeky smile off his face, Shiro abandons the trail of kisses he'd been peppering Lotor's abdomen with in favor of coming back up and capturing those deceptively sweet lips in a kiss.

“I'll have to find a way to li—ah!" Lotor's quip is cut short when Shiro plants a well-placed nip to the base of his neck.

“Guess so," Shiro can't help but snicker, nuzzling the spot he just bit before continuing where he'd left off in kissing down Lotor's chest, worshipping every patch of skin he can reach.

“Takashi," Lotor lets out in a shaky breath, reaching out to paw at his shoulders.

“I know, darling, I know,” Shiro purrs, his fingertips ghosting across the hot flesh of Lotor's inner thighs and eliciting a soft moan past his lips.

Normally, Shiro might have been inclined to indulge in a bit of good-natured teasing and maybe even make Lotor plead for more, but right now, Shiro’s only objective is to remind Lotor of just how much Shiro needs him. There's no semblance of control, nor any reservation behind anything he does as he lets himself be guided by pure desire. 

“You sound so good,” Shiro lets out a content sigh, “Keep going, beautiful. Let me hear that sweet voice.”

To Shiro's supreme delight, Lotor gives back as good he gets, lavishing Shiro with his unrestricted sounds of bliss that ring throughout the room. His voice, while hardly coherent, is a form of praise all on its own, the sweetest of accolades Shiro won’t ever get enough of.

He takes his time with Lotor, worshipping his body exactly like the deity he is and feasting on the carnal delights Lotor so readily bestows upon his unworthy soul. Even as he becomes intoxicated with lust, Shiro never once loses sight of his goal, effectively guaranteeing that Lotor feels everything he has to offer—every caress of his lips ghosting across his searing flesh, each slick finger Shiro pushes inside of him, carefully stretching him out and massaging his inner walls, and every inch of his hard length as he thrusts into Lotor's wanting form. Lotor accepts his offerings, unraveling under each of Shiro’s ministrations with an air of grace a mortal in his position could never hope to accomplish. Shiro sees it in his eyes, the unadulterated passion clouding sapphire orbs that render Lotor unable to focus on anything but him, making Shiro feel like he’s atop of the world—it’s much more than that. He’s the one who brings this softer, more docile side out of Lotor, making him yearn for a certain kind of attention that only Shiro can provide—and Shiro would be lying if he said he didn’t love every second of it. 

Their bodies move in perfect sync, toeing that ever elusive edge until they fall into an endless abyss of euphoria, all while wrapped in each other’s tight embraces. Riding out their climaxes, Shiro remains as thorough as ever, pulling out only after he’s certain there’s nothing left to give, and automatically curling around Lotor’s boneless form.

Lotor’s soft smile never wavers as his hand travels up Shiro’s face, finding its way into his forelock. Under different circumstances, Shiro might have taken very little amusement in Lotor’s antics, and even given him a look that most certainly would not have resembled a pout, but not this time. Right now, Shiro’s overwhelmed with satisfaction and is content to let Lotor do as he pleases. His nimble fingers are toying with the white floof, batting individual locks from side to side much like a feline. For all the guff Shiro gives Lotor about his playfulness, he enjoys it just as much.

“Still unforgiven?" Lotor asks, his right ear twitching ever so slightly out of happiness, making it clear he already knows Shiro’s answer.

Shiro hums softly, as if he needs to consider his verdict. "Maybe a little forgiven."

“That's sweet of you," Lotor replies, his Cheshire grin perfectly in place with his pearly white fangs on display. "I don't regret it for a second, Takashi.” He punctuates his declaration with a kiss to Shiro's lips as his fingers fall from his hair and slide down his chest. “Especially not if this is the result.”

Shiro gives him a pointed look, one that makes his thoughts on Lotor's implication all too apparent, but rather than saying anything about it, he opts to return Lotor’s kiss, letting go of his minor irritation in favor of peppering Lotor’s gorgeous smile with the adoration he deserves.

“It's my job to protect you,” Shiro explains in between kisses, unable to help himself. “Not the other way around."

“Don’t be like that." Lotor admonishes him, yet his words are undermined by the affectionate note lacing his voice. “You don’t go out of your way for me because you have to.”

“Of course—” The unfinished sentiment is stolen from him when Lotor places a gentle hand over his cheek and kisses him, slowly and sensually, saying everything Shiro had been about to put into words with his lips. And just like that, Shiro can’t recall why he’d been so upset earlier, or what had compelled him to act like he had something to prove.

As their kiss ends, Lotor pulls back just enough to meet his gaze. “I feel the same way,” he says before planting a quick kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “You’d do well to remember that.”

“Is that an order,” Shiro pauses, a playful grin playing upon his lips as he thinks to add: “your Highness?”

“You’re lucky I rather enjoy that sharp tongue of yours,” Lotor replies, nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip, his eyes ablaze with a certain something that tells Shiro the night is far from over.

“Among other things,” Shiro quips, wrapping his arms around Lotor’s slender form and bringing him back in for yet another heated kiss, intent on emphasizing his undying love for Lotor while he still can.

After all, this time may have worked itself out, but he knows better than anyone that success in the present holds no promise for the future.


End file.
